Love in The Cherry Blossom Festival
by AnimeFreak-Forever
Summary: Sakura is at the Cherry Blossom Festival with Tomoyo, there she meets Syaoran Li, the prince of China, the constantly fall in love without noticing...
1. Before the Cherry Blossom Festival

Hello, this is my first Fan Fiction, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura or any of the Characters…..CLAMP owns Card Captors Sakura and all the Characters in it.

Chapter 1:Before the Cherry Blossom Festival

"Come back here!"

A girls with amber long hair and green eyes said running towards her brother a boy with black hair and black eyes.

"Stop fighting Touya and Sakura!"

A man really much alike to Sakura said, Sakura stopped chasing her brother and Touya gave her back her Kero, her plush, her dad came toward the table and put breakfast on the table.

"Why were you chasing Touya Sakura?"

Fujitaka (Sakura's dad) said looking at Sakura.

"Because he got Kero and he was going to throw to the trash!"

Sakura said giving a glare to her brother.

"Touya….you shouldn't have done that"

"But she was messing around with my computer!"

"Is not only yours Touya!"

Sakura said angry

"Nah, nah, stop fighting, the computer is for both of you"

Fujitaka said as Sakura and Touya just agreed with him

"Shall we eat?"

"Yeah"

They all started to eat, and Sakura went to school, (by the way sakura is now 15 years old) skating.

" Hey Sakura!"

A girl with black long hair, and blue eyes was waving to Sakura, Sakura runs toward her friend and other girls that were there.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey Sakura do you want to go with Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and me to the Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"Sure, that sounds great!"

"Yeah I heard that the prince of China is gonna go"

Rika said walking toward your first class, when Sakura got there the day passed by really fast, and Sakura was getting bored , when school finished Sakura went back to her house, and make some dinner, it was her turn to make it….


	2. The Cherry Blossom Festival

Hello!….sorry for not updating, but my stupid computer didn't saved the document

:(….but anyways thank you to everyone that writes to me, and a special thank you to sillysinny for telling my that Tomoyo's eyes are **not** blue, they are amethyest.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura CLAMP does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cherry Blossom Festival**

"I'm home!"

Touya said while he went upstairs, change into normal clothes, and leave all his stuff in his room, and then he went down stairs.

"Hey Sakura, what's for dinner?"

"I made pasta, hope you like it…"

"Yeah…I think I will lil' monster!"

"I'm not a monster!"

Sakura punched his brother in the head, (anime style) , serve him some pasta and coke and some for her too.

"So, tell me Touya, is dad coming for dinner?"

Sakura's dad is a teacher at a University, so he had a lot of work to do, he has to get the final exams ready, and the reviews too, so he wasn't coming for dinner sometimes.

"No, he said he has a lot of work to do"

"Oh…Ok"

They finished eating dinner, and then Sakura went back to her room, while Touya washed the dishes, when Touya was done, he went upstairs and saw Sakura looking for a Kimono to wear.

"So Sakura, why are you looking for a Kimono to wear, they all are pretty"

(Yeah…In this fic Touya is kind of nice to his sister…)

"Well, it's cuz tomorrow is the Cherry Blossom Festival, and I'm going with Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko, and well….I don't know which one to wear…"

"Oh, well, wear the pink one with cherry blossoms, that will be nice"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks"

And Sakura gave Touya a hug, and Touya went back to his room, Sakura took a quick shower, put on her pajamas and went to sleep, of course she gave Kero a kiss and went to sleep.

**Dream:**

_Sakura was in the Cherry Blossom Festival, she was buying some stuff, when she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen, the man had chocolate messy hair which made him look sexy, and he also had brown eyes, Sakura felther self blush a little when she saw the man coming toward her._

"_Hello my lady, may I ask your name?_

"_I-I-I'm S-Sakura.."_

"_Oh, what a beautiful name, but of course not as beautiful as you"_

_Sakura felt herself turn into a tomato when he said that._

"_May I ask your name?"_

"_Sure my name is……"_

**End dream.**

Sakura woke up by the sunshine, she looked at the clock….

"WHAT?….I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING A LOT….I'M LATE!"

"Calm down Sakura, Tomoyo just called telling me that she's going to pick you up in like 30 minutes."

"Oohh…thanks Touya!"

Sakura then took a shower, put on the pink Kimono with cherry blossoms, she puted her hair in a bun, brush her teeth , and went down stairs, there was Tomoyo waiting for her.

"Oh, sorry for taking so long"

"Oh, no it's ok, now let's go ok?"

"Ok!"

With that Sakura and Tomoyo went to the Cherry Blossom Circle, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were already there.

"Hey you guys!…why are you sooo late?"

"Sorry Rika, it was all my fault, I over slept"

"Oh, well then that's ok I guess"

"Come on let's sit over there to see all the Festival!"

Chiharu said, and all of the went were a Cherry Blossom tree was and from there you could see everyone that was passing from the festival. Sakura pay a lot of attention to some girls that were passing with a flag, the flag of China, then she saw a man coming behind them in the Festival, yeah, had the same chocolate hair as the one of her dreams, but…he had a mask, a green mask.

When the festival finished Sakura went to buy some shirts from the festival, then she saw the man she saw earlier coming towards her, he still hade the mask on.

"Hello my lady…may I ask your name?"

"Uh?"

Sakura turned around, he was saying the same thing as the person in her dream, but…it couldn't be….

"I-I-I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and what's yours If I can ask?"

"My Name is……"

* * *

I'm goona end it here, it's the right place to end it….hope you liked it! 


	3. Shaoran, The prince of China

Hello everyone, this is the next part of the story, thanks for messaging me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura, CLAMP does.**

**Chapter 3: Shaoran, the prince of China**

"My name is…"

"Sakura let's go, its starting to rain, and if we come back to your house all wet your brother is gonna get mad!"

Tomoyo said, interrupting the mystery guy from telling you his name.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, please call me"

The mystery guy just nodded, and took the paper that Sakura gave him (A/N: Yeah I know, you might ask yourself "Where did Sakura got paper and pen?" well, lets just say that between the things she bought, she bought a pen and a notebook…) Sakura went back with Tomoyo and the others.

When they arrived Touya was walking from one side of the living room to another.

'Where have you been, you could have caught a cold!"

" Come one Touya, we were just at the Festival, don't worry, we're not that wet"

"Ok, I guess I over reacted"

"Yeah you did"

Tomoyo said nodding, and then she left to her house, leaving just Sakura and Touya waiting for their dad to come. Sakura took a hot shower, and then she changed into some jeans, and a green shirt, she was writing what happened to her in the Festival, about that mystery guy, when the phone rang.

"Mochi Mochi, Kinomoto Sakura talking"

"Hello, Sakura, is me the guy from the Festival"

"Oh, hello"

"I guess that I didn't had time to present myself, I'm Shaoran, Shaoran Li"

"Oh my god, by any chance, are you Li Shaoran the prince of China?"

"Um…well, yeah, but please, don't tell anyone, here everyone knows me as Shaoran Shindou, so please don't call me Li or Shindou, just Shaoran"

"Ok, well since I can call you Shaoran, you can call me Sakrua"

"Ok, so hey, you think you can met me at the penguin park at 6:00 p.m?"

"Sure, I'll see you there!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!"

They hang up, and Sakura went to change her shirt, and she put on a pink spaghetti shirt, and went to the penguin park at 5:55, when she got there, she saw a man, that look like the one she met in the Festival, but now, he was wearing some jeans and a green shirt, and he didn't had t mask one, when he saw her, he walked toward her.

"Hey Sakura"

"Um, Hi Shaoran"

"So, you did recognized me?"

"Yeah, for your messy hair and your eyes"

"hehehe, so Sakura, do you want an ice cream?"

"Um, sure"

Sakura just blushed and they went to and ice cream parlor, Shaoran got a chocolate ice cream, and Sakura a strawberry one, they walked eating their ice cream and talking about their life, about their favorite colors (Sakura's: Pink and Shaoran's: green) they also talked about their families, favorite bands, and stuff that teenagers talk about. It was already like 8: p.m and Shaoran walked with Sakura to her house to make sure she was ok.

"I had a great time Shaoran, hope to see you soon"

"Yeah, I had a great time too, I'll call you tomorrow, bye Sakura!"

He said waving his hand and leaving to his house.

"Bye Shaoran"

Sakura whispered and she went upstairs to her room, and wrote about what happened to her that day…

Okay, that's it for today, hope you liked it, please tell me what you think!


	4. Seeing him again

Hello, I'm glad that there's people telling me my errors, so I'll try to fix everything…thank you!

**Disclaimer: Neh, I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.**

**Chapter 4: Seeing him again**

Sakura was sleeping in her room, when out of a sudden…

"Sakura wake up!"

"Hoe?"

"You have to go to school"

"No I don't, It's Sunday…"

"Oh, yeah, you're right…sorry…"

Touya went back to his room and he left Sakura there in her room, she couldn't sleep anymore, so she just took a shower, put on a blue shirt, and some jeans and she put her hair down. She went down stairs to find her dad making breakfast.

"Good Morning dad!"

"Good Morning Sakura!"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles and orange juice"

"mmm…that sounds delicious!"

"and it is, go call Touya, I think he went back to his room to play video games"

"Ok dad!"

Sakura went upstairs, and knocked her brother's door…no one answered, so she just entered the room, there he was his brother looking at a PLAYBOY MAGAZINE!

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!"

Touya turned around and saw his sister there, standing by the door, and he grabbed her in and closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing spying on me!"

"I wasn't spying, dad told me to come call you for breakfast!"

"Well, you should have knocked the door!"

"I did, but you didn't answered, so I just got in here, just to find YOU wit a PLAYBOY MAGAZINE!"

"SSSHHHHHH….you better don't tell dad, or I'll tell him that you're failing math again!"

"Dam you got me there…fine, but you better don't tell"

"Ok"

"Now lets go, dad is waiting for us to eat breakfast"

They went downstairs without saying a word of what happened up there at Touya's room, they ate breakfast and Fujitaka went to work, while Toya went to Yukito's house, leaving Sakura all by herself.

Sakura was watching T.V. when the phone rang…

"Mochi Mochi, Sakura Kinomoto Talking"

"Hey Sakura, it's me Tomoyo"

"Oh, Hey Tomoyo, wut's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering, if you think you can come to my house today"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be there in a few minutes, bye"

"bye!"

They hang up, and Sakura grabbed her keys, left a note for Touya in case he came before Sakura, and went to Tomoyo's house. She was walking, just thinking about what happened to her last day, she had a feeling that Shaoran was getting into her mind, 'Shaoran…' Sakura thought, but she bumped into someone…

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was looking the other way…"

"It's ok Sakura"

"Hoe?"

And there he was, Shaoran,…

"Oh, Shaoran, it's you…what are you doing by these side of the city?"

"Oh well, I was just going to do some shopping, and get into a School that my mom told me to go"

"Oh, and what School are you going into?"

"I don't know, my mom just told me that someone was going to be waiting for me outside the mall, to lead me to that School"

"Oh, that's great, but I have to go, see ya later!"

"Bye Sakura!"

They each got their ways, and Sakura got to Tomoyo's house.

Shaoran at the mall

Sahoran bought some clother, and went out of the mall, to find a man dressed in a black suit with black glasses.

"Mr. Li, please come with me, I'm supposed to lead you to your new school"

"Ok"

Shaoran just followed the guy, and they got into a limo, they drove for like about 15 minutes, and the limo stopped, they opened the doors, and Shaoran stepped outside, there was a big school in front of him, it said 'Tomoeda High School'

"Come with me"

The man said and Shaoran just followed him, they passed trough a lot of corridors, until they stopped in front of a door, the man opened and they got into the room.

"Hello, I was waiting for you…"

At Tomoyo's house

"Hey Sakura, come in"

"Hi Tomoyo"

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, it's cuz I met this guy at the Cherry Blossom Festival, the one I was talking to before you came, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Well, we saw each other and went for an ice cream yesterday, and today I saw him while I was coming toward here"

"Oh, so what's this guy's name?"

"L- Shindou Shaoran"

"Oh, so tell me Sakura, do you like this Sindou guy?"

"No"

Sakura blushed a little, 'What's happening to me, is it that I'm in love…' she thought…

'Yeah, I'm in love….'

Ok, that's the end of this quiz, hope you liked it….Bye Bye!


	5. The new transfer student

Hello, here I am again, continuing the story….

**Disclaimer: Hope, I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The New Transfered Student**

"Tomoyo, I really, have to go, I have to get my backpack ready for tomorrow"

"Yeah, me too see ya later"

"See ya!"

Sakura walked out of her friend's house walking toward hers .

Sakura's POV

I was walking towards my house, and thinking about what Tomoyo asked me…I was falling in love for the Prince of China how stupid, me and the Prince of China, yeah right…but, how could I be falling in love for someone who I just met…I kept walking until I reached home, I opened the door and when upstairs to my room, I took a quick shower, put on my pajamas , and put all my stuff in my backpack, 'I don't wanna go to school…' yeah, I didn't wanted to….soon I fell asleep there in the floor….

The next morning when I woke up I was in my bed, how strange it was, I just look at the clock…

"7:00 a.m…wow, it's the first time I wake up that early"

I took a shower, put on my uniform, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs, and I saw that no one was there, the only think I saw was a note in the table…

"_Dear Sakura, _

_I had to go early to work, and Touya is at Yukito's house, he slept over there, in the fridge there is some pancakes I made for you, just put them in the microwave._

_Love Dad"_

I took the pancakes put them in the microwave, and eat them, I brushed my teeth , took my keys, and walked to school.

Normal POV

When Sakura arrived to school, she went to her first class, math…how she hated math….

"Sakura you're early!"

"Yeah, I know, it's miracle"

"hehe, I heard that there's gonna come a new student today"

"Really, I wonder who could be"

The teacher got in and Sakura went to her seat.

"Good Morning, we have a new student today…"

Everyone started to whispered…

"Mr. Shindou, please come in"

As the teacher said that, a guy with chocolate hair, and brown eyes stepped in the class, everyone starting at him, more the girls.

"Mr. Shindou please introduce yourself"

"Hello I'm Shindou Shaoran, I come from China"

"Very good Mr.Shindou please go seat behind Miss. Kinomoto, Miss. Kinomoto please raise your hand so Mr. Shindou would know who you are"

Sakura raised her hand and Shaoran walked towards her, all the girls looking at Shaoran.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hi, I can't believe that this is the school you were going to attend"

"Well, I didn't expected you to be in this school"

Sakura giggled and they both started to do their work, Sakura was having some troubles with it, since it was math, Shaoran looking at her confusion with the work he helped her with her work.

When the bell rang for lunch Sakura went walking with Tomoyo to their favorite place to eat lunch.

"HEY SAKURA!"

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around and they saw Shaoran running toward them.

"Hey Shaoran, why don't you eat lunch with us?"

"Ok, that sounds great"

They sat under a Cherry blossom Shaoran sat besides Sakura.

"Oh, by the way Shaoran, this is my best friends Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Hi nice to meet you Daidouji"

"Nice to meet you too Shindou"

"No please don't call me Shindou, call me Shaoran"

"Ok then and since you're letting me call you that, then you can call me Tomoyo"

They ate their lunch, and talked about how Shaoran came here, of course he made everything up, but Sakura knew the truth about Shaoran, when the bell rang they all went back to class and the day went slow and boring…

* * *

Ok, that's the end for this part, hope you liked it! 


	6. A Bad Day

Hello everyone, sorry for not updating, but I was on vacation, I just came back…but here is the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura CLAMP does!**

**Chapter 6: A Bad Day**

The day had ended and Sakura was walking home.

"Hey Sakura, wait!"

Sakura turned around and saw Shaoran sunning towards her.

Sakura's POV----

I turned around and there he was…Shaoran running towards me.

"hey Shaoran"

"Hey… Can I walk you home?"

"Sure"

He smiled and walked with me, I couldn't believe, ME friends with the prince of China!

We kept walking, but at the 2nd corner, there were two guys, they came towards us, and one of them held me, while the other one held Shaoran.

"Hi sweetie, wanna make out?"

"Leave me alone!"

I screamed, but the guy was already pressing his lips with mine, I was resisting, but he kept on , he was passing his had trough my right leg up and down…

Normal POV----

"Sakura!"

"Shut up you brat!"

The guy who was holding Shaoran said punching him hard in the face, and blood started to come out of Shaoran's mouth, Shaoran punched the guy in the stomach and kick him hard, enough to make him unconscious , and then he went to Sakura, he kick the guy from his back and grabbed Sakura, The guy had ripped Sakura's shirt, so Shaoran took off his shirt and gave it to Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"yeah, I guess"

Shaoran hugged Sakura and they started walking again towards Sakura's house, When they got there, Sakura took out her keys and opened the door.

"come in Shaoran."

"okay"

They went upstairs, and Sakura went to her closet and took out some clothes.

"wait here, I'm gonna change"

Shaoran just nodded, and sat on Sakura's bet and waited for her, a few minutes late she came out, she was wearin a white skisrt, pink blouse, and white sandals, and Shaoran just blushed.

"Come with me Shaoran"

Sakura took his hand and led him to Touya's bedroom, she opened her brother's closet and took out a green t-shirt, and gave it to Shaoran.

"Here put it on while I put yours in the laundry"

"okay, thanks Sakura"

Sakura couldn't help it but notice Shaoran's bare chest, he had a great body, she could notice all his muscles.

"Thank you Shaoran"

Sakura said and a tear came out of her eye, then Shaoran embraced her into a hug, and he stroke her hair.

"It's okay Sakura, everything it's okay…."

"thank you Shaoran, I don't know what could have happened if you weren't there"

"I'll be always near you to protect you…Sakura"

Shaoran's POV----

I don't know what's happening to me, but I feel that by just being near her everything is like heave, since I met her , my world has change.

Sakura's POV----

I don't know why I feel like if I was in heave, his sence, his eyes, his hair, I like everything about him, but… he's the prince of China, he wouldn't even notice that I like him….

Normal POV----

"I'm home!"

" come on let's go down stairs, it's my brother, I wan't you to meet him"

They went down staris and Touya was there sitting in the couch watching t.v.

"Hey Touya!"

"Sakura who the hell is that guy and what is he doing with my t-shirt on?"

"Before you get mad at him let me tell you what happened…"

And Sakura told his brother what happened….

"WOW!...are you okay Sakura, did they harm you?"

"no, Touya, I'm okay don't worry"

"Thank you for saving my sister..uumm.."

"L- I mean Shindou Shaoran"

"Okay…Thank you Shindou"

" It's nothing, your sister is my best friend"

"okay…but keep your distance okay!"

"hehehe… Touya, he's just a friend, don't take it so serious!"

"okay, so Shindou will you be staying for dinner?"

"umm… No it's okay, and please call me Shaoran"

"Come on Shaoran stay for dinner, while your shirt is dry"

"umm..okay..I guess…"

Yeah I know people…Touya is going to be sometimes a good guy!...Review please!


	7. Our first little kiss

Hello everyone…. I did noticed my bad spelling, sorry about that -! But I was in a hurry to finish it, cuz I was going out for dinner with my uncles… Well, anyways here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura CLAMP does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our first little kiss**

"Hey Touya, Shaoran, dinner is ready!"

"Okay"

Both of them said and leaved the video games by a side, they went to sat down and waited.

"Hey Sakura, do you need some help?"

"No, it's okay Shaoran, just sit down while I serve dinner"

Shaoran sat down and waited, Sakura came with two plates of sushi, then she came back with two glasses of iced tea, she went back and serve some sushi for her, and went back to the table.

"Touya… Is dad coming for dinner today?"

"Oh, no, he said that he has a lot of work to do, but that maybe tomorrow he'll be able to eat dinner with us"

"Oh, okay"

There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

Sakura's POV----

I couldn't help it, but I was a little sad about dad not coming for dinner.

"It was delicious Sakura"

"Huh? Oh, thank you"

I replayed Shaoran, and kept eating, I then remembered the laundry, I got out of the dinning room and went to the laundry room…

"HOOOEEEE!"

There was bubble everywhere, and soap, coming out of the laundry room, Touya and Shaoran came rushing to where I was.

"What Ha- SAKURA YOU FORGOT BOUT THE LAUNDRY!"

"I'm sorry Touya, I forgot cuz I was making dinner!"

"okay…let's clean up all this mess"

"I'll help"

Shaoran said, and I couldn't notice but see his beautiful chocolate eye, I felt like melting at that exact moment.

"Let me go for something to clean all this up, I'll be right back"

Touya said and left the laundry room, and there we were, Shaoran and I without anything to say, but I broke the silence.

"Hey Shaoran, I'm sorry for your shirt, I'll put it in the dryer"

"It's okay, I have some others for school"

"No I insist, please stay just for a while more"

"Okay, I guess it's okay"

I don't know why, but at that moment I was happy that he was going to stay more time in my house.

Shaoran's POV----

I don't know what came into me, that made me say ok.

I realized that we were just inches apart to kiss, so I leaned a little, and I brushed my lips into hers, it was a little kiss, our first little kiss. We separated from each other not knowing what to say.

"S-Sakura…. I-I'm sorry about that"

"I-It's okay"

I couldn't help it, but see her blushing, she looked so cute.

Sakura's POV----

I can't believe what just happened, my first kiss with the prince of China…

"Hey, snap out of your trance you two, here, let's start cleaning up"

We started to clean up, and in like 10 minutes we were done. I putted Shaoran's school shirt in the dryer, and waited 10 minutes more, we didn't talk to each other, we were in out own worlds, or at least I was, thinking of what happened, why did he kissed me?... I went for his shirt, fold it, and I walked towards him.

"S-Shaoran…"

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Here is your shirt"

I said giving him his shirt and he took it.

"T-Thank you… Can you tell me where the bathroom is, so I could change?"

"Oh, no it's okay, take that shirt, and give it to Sakrua tomorrow at school okay Shaoran?"

"uh? Oh, yeah, thank you Touya"

What! Touya being nice, well, Shaoran was the first guy that Touya allowed me to talk to.

"umm.. Sakura…thank you for everything, I'll see you tomorrow in school"

"Yeah, bye, take care!"

"you too"

And he left I went upstairs to my room, and started to write in my diary about Our first little kiss.

* * *

Okay, is kind of short, but I hope you liked it, I promise that the next one is going to be even longer than this one. Plz review! 


	8. He loves someone else

Hello everyone, as I said, this one is goingot be longer than the other ones…hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura Clamp does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: He loves someone else….**

Normal POV----

Sakura feel asleep in her desk, when she was writing on her diary, Touya came upstairs and saw his sister sleeping.

Touya's POV----

I was heading to my room, when I saw my sister sleeping in her desk, and I noticed that she was writing on her diary, I put her on her bed, and took her diary…

Dear diary,

_Today was a great day, Shaoran stayed for dinner, and Touya is being nice, I like it when hi is like that, he let's me talk to Shaoran, OH, and I went to the laundry room, and there were bubbles everywhere and soap too, so my brother decided to go find something to clean up, and Shaoran and I just stood there, I said I was sorry about his shirt, and he just said that it was okay, that he had more school shirts in his house, but I told him to stay a little more, and he agreed with me, then I realized that we were just inches apart, and he leaned a little and his lips brushed mine, it was so wonderful, but little, it was my first kiss, and it was with the prince of China. Of course, Touya doesn't knows because Shaoran wants to keep hid identity safe, so we tld him that his last name was Shindou, we are telling him sooner or later, but for now, it's better if it stays like that._

Cherry Blossom

'hmmm…so he is the prince of China, I knew that there was something strange on him… well, I guess I'll act like if I don't know…and wait until they tell me the truth…BUT THAT BRAT KISSED MY SISTER!...but…she seems so happy..'

I left her diary like it was, and I putted Kero on Sakura's arms, and I went back to my room.

Sakura's POV----

When I woke up I noticed that I was in my bed 'must have been Touya' I thought and smiled, then, I remembered what happened last night…

'COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT!'

I took a quick shower , and putted my uniform on. When I went down stairs no one was there, only my breakfast…I ate it and went to school, while I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking"

I helping the person up…it was Shaoran… I could feel that my face was turning into a bright red.

"S-Sakura… it's okay"

Shaoran's POV----

While I was walking to school I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking"

And someone helped me up, it was her, it was Sakura, I noticed that she was turning bright red, and so did I.

"S-Sakura… it's okay"

That was all that came out of my mouth.

"Shall we walk together then?"

I said, and she just nodded, when we got to school, I noticed a lot of people looking at us, and whispering to one another…Then I noticed that we were still holding hands. I didn't care, so we just kept walking to our first block, Math.

Normal POV----

When they got in their first block they went to their sits, and the teacher came in.

"Good Morning everyone, we have a new student, please come in"

A girl with long black hair and red eyes stepped into the classroom.

"Her name is Li Meiling, please introduce yourself"

"Hello everyone, I'm Meling, and I come from Hong Kong !"

"Very good, please sit behind Miss Daidouji, Miss Daidouji please raise up your hand"

Meling sat down, and the class kept on going. When the lunch bell ran Meiling ran straight to Shaoran and hugged him.

Sakura's POV----

I was walking towards Shaoran, when I saw Meiling hugging him, I felt so angry, why was I falling in love with someone like him, I kept walking until I reached them.

"Hey Shaoran"

"Hey Sakaura"

"Who is she Shaoran?"

"Oh, She's Sakura, Sakura Meiling my cousin"

"I'm his fiancée"

"Umm…N-"

"I told you that I already cancel everything Meiling, stop it with that"

Shaoran said and left, Sakura followed him, and noticed that he went to the Cherry Blossom tree that was in theschool.

"Shaoran?"

"Yes?"

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, look, My parents wanted me to marry her, but I cancelled everything a year ago, they said that If I didn't find the one I loved, that I would have to marry Meiling anyways, but I found the one I love already"

Sakura couldn't help it but feel tears in her eyes, but she swallowed them back.

"Oohh… I get it…"

"Sakura… can you help me, I mean, it's because I don't know how to tell this girl that I like her, no…I don't like her…I love her"

"Well, why d-don't you just… tell her… how you feel… tell her…h-how much you c-care about h-her…"

"Yeah…you're right…but…is there something wrong…are you feeling okay?"

"Umm...yeah…I'm just gonna go with Tomoyo…"

"Oh…okay…see ya next block"

And she left.

Sakura's POV----

'Why Why? He loves someone else, not you Sakura…Stop loving him…forget about him…'

I couldn't help it…and I kept crying … I just can't love him anymore…I went to Tomoyo… and told her what happened…

"Oh Sakura… avoiding him is not going to help you, maybe you're the one that he loves…"

"But Tomoyo…how can he love me?"

"Sakura, I'm telling you, talk to him more…don't avoid him…okay?"

"Yeah…I guess…but…It hurts…to be with him when he likes someone else…you know what happened yesterday at night?"

"Um… No…What Happened?"

"Well let me tell you, h-he k-k-kissed m-me… and it was like a dream… so why would he kiss me, if he likes someone else, why is he playing like this"

I cried on my friend's shoulder for a long time….until the bell rang again…

Shaoran's POV----

When I went back to class I saw Sakura with her head down…she looked so sad… 'how am I telling her how I feel about her?'

"Sakura…are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"Umm…No…I-I'm okay…"

I saw that she had a tear on her face…and whipped it with my thumb.

"Come on Sakura I know you more than what you think…why have you been crying?"

"Well..I-"

But the teacher came in and started with the lesson, poor Sakura…why is she so sad…

Sakura's POV----

'Stop crying Sakura, you should be happy for him...but... He loves someone else...'

* * *

Ok well that's it for now, I hope you liked it… Review Please! 


	9. The accident!

Thank you all for reviewing I'm soo happy, oh well, here goes the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I don't Own CCS CLAMP does!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 9: The Accident!**

The days passed, and Sakura was avoiding Syoran a lot, both of them sad, Sakura because she thought that Syaoran loved someone else, and Syaoran because Sakura was avoiding him.

Sakura got home early, and Touya was really worried… He went upstairs into her room…

Touya's POV----

"Sakura?"

"Um..Yes?"

"Why are you soo sad out of a sudden… DID THAT BRAT HURTED YOU? CUZ IF HE DID I'M KILIING HIM!"

"No..it's cuz…"

"Let me guess, he's the Prince of China, and you think that he'll never love you, and that's it?"

'Damn I was not supposed to say that… STUPID ME! I was supposed to wait!'

"How did you know?...wait…WHERE YOU READING MY DIARY AGAIN?"

"No Sakura..It was an"

But Sakura had stepped on my foot already…damn it hurt!

"You're sooo busted Touya! I'm telling dad about the playboy magazine's!"

"No Sakura wait!"

She topped and , and started to walk backwards…. I just stayed there…watching at Sakura's door…there he was..Syaoran…

"What are you doing here?"

" I just passed by to say hi…"

"Hey you brat…get the hell out of here! Who let you in?"

"Hwy don't call me brat… I thought that you weren't overprotective to your sister!"

"Well now I am so get the hell out of here!"

"Sakura I have to tell you something…please come"

Sakura nodded and there was nothing I could do she gave me the ' I can handle this…don't worry' look so I just went back to my room and glared to that brat.

Syaoran's POV----

I went with Sakura to the Penguin Park.

"So… what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…remember what I told you…about the girl I loved?"

"Umm…Y-Yeah…"

"Well…If you were the one I like, what flowers would you like me to give you?"

"Well, I would like Cherry Blossoms, but…I-I'm not the girl you l-l-love…s-so—GO AHEAD AND ASK HER!"

She said and ran out crying…why? I think that she think is not her….

"Sakura Wait!"

An car was gonna run over her…so ran as fast as I could and pushed her away…and everything went black….

Sakura's POV----

I was soo sad…. I ran away from him, and I just heard him telling me to wais…and when he pushed me….

Normal POV----

The ambulance came and took them to the Hospital, Touya, Mr. Fijitaka, Tomoyo, Meiling and Wei were waiting to know about Sakura's and Syaoran's conditions.

The Doctor came out…

"Miss Kinomoto is okay, she only broke a leg, and has some bruises , but… Mr. Shindou in several conditions… He is in a several coma, and it can last up to years so he can wake up, I suggest you to talk to him, so he can know that there's people waiting for him here, and that could help, One person can go right now"

Everyone looked at Mr. Fujitaka and told him to go first, so he did.

He saw sakura sleeping, and took her hand…

"I wish I could know what happened…Please wake up soon Sakura… you have to wake up…"

Then he turned to his left and there was Syaoran…

"Come one Syaoran, wake up soon, there's people waiting for you"

* * *

Okay that's it…and I know..this chapter sucked . ….well anyways…review! 


	10. She wakes up

Hello everyone, Here is the next Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura CLAMP does.**

* * *

****

**Chapter 10: She wakes up.**

After Mr. Fujitaka Meilin went into the room, and sat besides Syaoran.

"Oh Syaoran, What happened?... Why did you have to save that Kinomoto girl?"

Melin started crying, and she hugged her cousin before letting Tomoyo in.

"Sakura, oh, dear Sakura, everyone here is waiting for you and Syaoran to wake up, I really do want to know what happened, and I want my friend back…please Sakura, wake up…"

After that, she turned around and saw Syaoran, she grabbed his hand and started crying.

"Come one Syaoran, you have to wake up too, everyone wants to see you awake, and happy, please wake up, I can't see you two almost dying, I want my friends back!"

She stood there holding one of Sakura's hands and one of Syaoran's hands, after she left she gave each one a kiss in the cheek.

After Tomoyo Touya went in, he sat besides her sister, and he actually cried.

"Oh, you baka, Why did I let you go with that brat, just like that, I should have gone with you, or something, this is all my fault…please Sakura, I want my sis back, so wake up!"

He turned around to see Syaoran.

"And you'll regret this you brat!"

He got out of the room really mad, after everyone saw them, they went home except for Tomoyo, who strayed there to take care of Sakura and Syaoran, she had her camera with her, so she could video tape her friends when they wake up.

The days passed, it was like a week ago since they were in the hospital, and Tomoyo was always there to video tape them, Touya had brought Sakura Kero, and some flowers, and some flowers for the "Brat" too.

"Look Sakura…Kero wants you to wake up too…come on!"

Tomoyo was trying to talk to her friends, to see if they waked up.

"How about you Syaoran, Kero wants to see you awake again!"

Syaoran's Mind----

"Where am I?"

I asked myself, the I remembered what happened, the accident, Sakura, the car…

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

No answer… I tried a lot of times, but there was never an answer, I cried a lot, but then I heard Tomoyo's voice…

'_How about you Syaoran, Kero wants to see you awake again!'_

"TOMOYO, WHERE ARE YOU!"

But there was no answer.

Normal POV----

Tomoyo turned to Sakura…again…she couldn't believe what was happening, she wanted her friend back, to make more fancy dresses for her.

"Oh Sakura, please wake up…"

Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's hand's, she felt Sakura move a little, she look up at her and saw her opening her eyes….

Sakura's POV----

I opened my eyes, just to find myself in the hospital, with Tomoyo by my side holding my hand.

"T-Tomoyo, where's S-Syaoran…"

"Sakura, you're awake! He's in a coma… right besides you, wait for me here, I'm gonna call the doctor"

I saw Tomoyo leaving, and I saw Syaoran in the bed besides me, he was lying down there…. He looked so cute, but…what happened?

_---Flashback---_

"_Well…remember what I told you…about the girl I loved?"_

"_Umm…Y-Yeah…"_

"_Well…If you were the one I like, what flowers would you like me to give you?"_

"_Well, I would like Cherry Blossoms, but…I-I'm not the girl you l-l-love…s-so—GO AHEAD AND ASK HER!"_

_She said and ran out crying…_

"_Sakura Wait!"_

_And car was gonna run over her…so ran he fast as he could and pushed her away…and everything went black…._

_---End of Flashback---_

'It was all my fault…'

Then the doctor came rushing with Tomoyo.

"When did she waked up?"

"Just now doctor"

"Well, let me check her blood pressure and her injuries"

He took a look to my leg, and I just noticed I broke it, took my blood pressure, and he was done.

"She's okay, but it's better if she stays in here for 2 days more."

"Okay doctor, thank you"

Tomoyo said, and the doctor got out.

"Tomoyo, do you think you could help me stand up, to see Syaoran?"

"Sakura, I can't do that, sorry, just wait to more days until the doctor lets you go"

"Fine"

Tomoyo's POV----

I can't believe that she's awake!

* * *

Okay, that's the end, sorry for not updating…really, I didn't think it's too good, so, I'll accept bad reviews, cuz I know this chapter sucks xD 


	11. NOTE!

**NOTE!**

**I won't be writing for a while for personal rehaznos, a friend's mom died, and well…she was like my mom, and I don't feel like writing right now…that does not means that I'm leaving the story, I will continue it, but until like a moth…soryy, please understand this, thank you!**


End file.
